1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to outdoor activities such as hunting, bird watching, wildlife observation and the like and more particularly, to a portable, lightweight, compact and adjustable blind for concealing an observer, such as a hunter, which blind is characterized by a fixed camouflaged frame or panel and a vertically-adjustable camouflaged frame or panel attached to the fixed camouflage panel. In a preferred embodiment the adjustable camouflage panel is telescopically attached to the fixed camouflage panel and is vertically adjustable to adjust the height of the blind. In another preferred embodiment multiple units of the camouflage panels are attached in hinged relationship by means of hinge clips to facilitate mounting the blind on uneven terrain in a selected configuration. In yet another preferred embodiment camouflage material is removably attached to the fixed and adjustable panels by means of panel clips.
One of the problems which is inherent in hunting and wildlife observation and particularly, in hunting and observing such wary game as deer, turkey and the like, is that of adequately concealing the hunter or observer from approaching game or wildlife. Typical concealment stands and blinds include fixed platforms mounted in trees, tripod-supported, portable stands having rotating, saddle-type seats at the top and large, cumbersome fixed stands constructed of plywood or cardboard, which are difficult to construct or transport, deploy and use effectively.
Since wild game typically have very sharp eyesight and hearing and are sensitive to even small movements, the use of camouflage clothing alone is sometimes insufficient to facilitate close approach by such game. Such close approach to the hunter is particularly necessary during bow and arrow hunting, and in the case of wildlife observation and photography, additional cover, whether natural or artificial, is usually necessary to promote close observation of wild animals and birds without alarming the creatures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical of the patented prior art concealment devices known in the art is the Lightweight Portable Ice Fishing Shelter Frame detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,398, dated Apr. 1, 1975, to Richard E. Hendrickson. The device consists of multiple tubular elements pivotally secured together so as to fold in a compact bundle. When open, the tubes support a rectangular shelter suspended internally of the frame for protecting an occupant during ice fishing. U.S. Pat. No. 3,622,201, dated Nov. 23, 1971, to T. N. Radig, details a "Portable Blind" which includes a screen covered with camouflage material and fitted with a spike at the bottom and a hinge for attaching the screen to the spike, such that the blind can be rotated in any desirable position about the spike during use. U.S. Pat. No. 4,751,936, dated Jun. 21, 1988, to Thomas L. Zibble, et al, details a "Portable Field Blind". The blind includes an elongated frame assembly for concealing a hunter and a pivotal canopy frame with ground-engaging side support flaps. The canopy frame is hingedly connected to one end of a top frame segment of a base frame supported on foldable legs. A spring is connected between the canopy frame and the base frame. The hunter lying under the frame assembly may exert slight upward force on the canopy frame as he sits up, to cause the spring to rapidly pull the canopy frame into an open position over the top frame segment. A "Portable Hunting Blind" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,908, dated Aug. 9, 1988, to A. H. Hayes. The blind includes two or more separate hoops that are connected by collapsible stays. The stays are movable between a collapsed position, in which the hoops are closely adjacent to each other and a substantially rigid extended position, in which the hoops are spaced apart from each other to form a cylindrical framework. The hoops are covered by a flexible canvas or similar material. U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,755, dated Oct. 18, 1988, to James A. Colburn, details a "Portable Hunting Blind and Shelter". The device includes an upper frame having a peripheral frame structure, top reinforcing side members and a cross strut. Gun-support bars are attached to and vertically spaced from the upper frame and a bottom frame structure is separably attached to the upper frame. A cover extends about the upper frame and the lower frame and includes multiple window openings and a flap on the inside and outside of the window openings opens or closes the openings at the option of the hunter. U.S. Pat. No. 4,794,717, dated Jan. 3, 1989, to Edward 0. Horsmann, details a "Hunting Blind Structure" adapted for hunting ducks and geese, wherein the blind is arranged to resemble a bale of hay and contains sufficient space to accommodate a hunter. A "Portable Blind" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,019, dated Jan. 17, 1989, to P. A. Sury, et al. The blind is characterized by a box-like structure fitted with a sliding top and provided with handles for carrying purposes and has at least one seat for seating the hunter. Another "Portable Blind" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,234, dated Nov. 5, 1991, to Richard T. Green. The blind includes a length of camouflage material stretched between multiple supports embedded in the ground to define discreet panels and conceal a hunter or observer. The camouflage material can be fitted with a drawstring around the top edge and in a most preferred embodiment, the elongated supports include a bottom member, a receptacle fitted to the top end of the bottom member for receiving the bottom end of a corresponding top member and an elastic band connecting the bottom end of the top member to the top end of the bottom member. Alternatively, the bottom member may be telescoped into the top member to disassemble the blind and extended from the bottom member to deploy the blind.
It is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved portable, adjustable blind or screen for concealing a hunter or observer, which blind is characterized by at least one camouflage panel having a fixed frame contacting the ground and an adjustable frame vertically telescoping with respect to the fixed frame for adjusting the height of the panel and controlling the protection afforded the hunter or observer behind the panel.
Another object of this invention is to provide a portable, adjustable blind for hunters and/or observers, which blind includes a tubular fixed frame for contacting the ground, an adjustable frame telescoping into the fixed frame for vertically adjusting the height of the blind and camouflage fabric attached to the fixed frame and the adjustable frame by means of clips or other fasteners to effect height adjustment of the adjustable frame.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved portable, adjustable blind which is characterized by at least one concealment panel defined by a fixed frame telescopically fitted with an adjustable frame having o-rings to maintain a selected adjustment of the adjustable frame with respect to the fixed frame, both frames of which are also provided with flexible camouflaged panels or sheets by means of removable clips to hide a hunter or observer in the field.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a portable, adjustable blind for concealing a hunter and/or observer from wildlife, which blind includes multiple, fixed panel frames hingedly connected by means of sliding clips to facilitate orientation of the frames on irregular terrain and in any desired configuration and adjustable panel frames telescopically mounted in the fixed panel frames, respectively, along with separate flexible camouflage cloth panels applied to the fixed panel frames and the adjustable panel frames by means of removable clips, for individually adjusting the height of each of the adjusting frames with respect to the corresponding fixed frames using o-rings mounted on the adjusting frames.